


Fragile

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [6]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cuddles, Finally dealing with a little more of his 'nature', Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Succubus Edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have been working on their homework. There was a project due in Edd's history class before Thanksgiving break and Kevin had been complaining about his English paper all evening. Those should have been a priority. Edd was never one to let schoolwork to pile up until the last minute.</p>
<p>Homework was the furthest thought from his mind, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on November 20, 2003. This is a about two weeks after Haunted. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> Rated for semi-sexual content? I'm just being cautious here. Also, underage as they're both still 16 in this.

They should have been working on their homework. There was a project due in Edd's history class before Thanksgiving break and Kevin had been complaining about his English paper all evening. Those should have been a priority. Edd was never one to let schoolwork to pile up until the last minute.

Homework was the furthest thought from his mind, though. 

The contact had started innocently enough, their free hands linking together after brushing each other a few times. From there, Kevin had pressed a light kiss to Edd's cheek. Edd turned to reciprocate, but caught Kevin's lips instead. (Briefly he wondered if Kevin had planned this.) After that, Edd lost touch of how many kisses were placed where until Kevin was slowly lowering him down onto the couch, one hand behind his head as if to make sure Edd didn't bump it on anything. He grinned into their latest kiss at how sweet that was.

When Kevin found a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, Edd tried and failed to hold back his moan of approval. Everything always felt so good when Kevin was touching him, like fire along the jock's fingertips leaving singed tingling skin in their wake. 

"Ke-Kevin!" Edd gasped out, wrapping his arms tightly around the jock's broad shoulders. 

"This okay?" Kevin asked between harsh breaths, hands trailing against the skin just under the bottom hem of Edd's shirt. 

Edd nodded and slipped his own hands under the back of Kevin's shirt, wanting the contact to be mutual.

"Shit, your hands are cold!" Kevin exclaimed with a laugh, pressing down slightly into the smaller male instinctively to get away from touch. In retaliation, the redhead pulled Edd's shirt up and over his head, depositing it on the floor before mouthing along Edd's prominent collarbone. "Still okay?"

"Mm-hm," Edd replied, reaching up for a brief moment to make sure his beanie hadn't fallen off in the process. His lower lip was caught between his teeth as he arched up, one leg moving up to tuck tightly around the other's hips. He tugged at Kevin's shirt. "Can this, too...?"

Kevin grinned, sitting up long enough to take the shirt off. "Definitely." 

The first time their chests touch, skin to skin, a shock of electricity ran through Edd, startling him with its intensity. "O-oh!" Arousal raced through his veins and he found his limbs acting of their own accord, pulling Kevin as tightly against him as possible. 

It took him a moment to realize that Kevin had gone completely still against him, face buried in the smaller male's pale neck. His breathing was slow as if he were trying to calm himself down. 

"Kevin?" Edd asked, loosening his grip.

"I-I just need a moment." His voice was shaky, sending off warning bells in Edd's mind. What was--oh.

He hadn't expected his nature to fall out of his control so quickly from just bodily contact. It had stayed calm all the other times they had fooled around, though he should have been more careful. He knew better than to forget what he was. He quickly pulled himself back under control. "I...I am sorry, Kevin." He made to get up from the couch, to give them some much needed space to calm down. 

"No, it's okay. Just give me a sec," Kevin said, clinging tighter now that Edd had mostly let go. His voice was already leveling out. "I won't hurt you, so don't go."

Is that why Kevin thought Edd was trying to move away? That he was scared Kevin would hurt him? Smiling softly, he ran a hand through the Kevin's short red hair as the other hand moved up and down his back soothingly. Despite the continued contact between them, Edd found himself calming down as well. "I know you will not harm me. I only wanted to give you space away from me to remove my nature's influence."

There was silence between them for a short while, only broken by Kevin's gradually slowing breathing. 

Kevin eventually nuzzled against Edd's neck and huffed out a laugh, sending a shiver down the smaller male's spine. "So, that was intense. Am I just that good?"

Edd smacked Kevin's shoulder in reply, laughing. "The last thing you need is for that ego of yours to grow any larger." He paused, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Still, I do apologize for...for not keeping my nature contained. I will do my best to keep this from happening again."

"Hey, no, it's okay," Kevin replied, pressing a kiss to Edd's cheek. "I didn't mind it at all. It just made it harder for me to control myself and I didn't want to push you to anything you weren't ready for."

"You...you did not feel disconnected from yourself?" Edd inquired, pulling his head back to look Kevin in the eye. All his research before had indicated a loss of control and feeling like the body was not the affected's own. But he had not been able to ask a live subject before, as it were, and he was not about to ask his father.

"Nah, more like...it's...amplifying what's already there. Makes the desire stronger." A pale blush started to form on the jock's cheeks. "This doesn't change anything, though, 'kay?"

Edd tilted his head to the side. "My apologies, but I do not follow."

Kevin grinned. "This doesn't change anything between us. I wanted you before I found out and I still do. This is just...like finding the prize at the bottom of the cereal box." He seemed proud of himself for the comparison.

Curiously, Edd concentrated and released the smallest amount of his nature beyond his walls. He wanted to know just how Kevin would react to it.

The result was almost instantaneous. Kevin's eyes widened and he pressed down against Edd, pinning him fully to the couch. Edd could feel the other's arousal as it was thrust against his thigh before Kevin finally stilled himself. 

"D-double D, you can't do that..." Kevin groaned out. The jock's muscles felt tense above him, as if he was getting ready to move away, but his hands kept running up and down Edd's biceps instead, causing him to shiver.

"My apologies, but...I had wanted to test. You...you do not have to be so careful with me." If anything, the sensation that rushed through him when Kevin had started rutting against him was something he was looking forward to repeating. 

Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Maybe you don't think so, but you don't know how important you are to me."

Edd pulled him down into a tight hug, tucking his face into the larger male's neck. "I am starting to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the Christmas present posting. And if I can get one more part written, I'll be extremely happy, as that one is the Christmas one-shot for the current 'year' in the story.
> 
> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think so far.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
